


Best-Laid Plans

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Self Indulgent Leverage/Stargate fics [8]
Category: Leverage, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Imprisonment, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: For one long, desperate moment, Kevin's certain he's doomed not only himself but his friends as well. But the moment the thought crystallizes, so too does the realization that he's a good deal stronger than he was before the Jaffa brought him to the base camp. That Lantash has been continuing to heal him, despite how weak he has become. And, perhaps most importantly, that he may be able to do exactly what he needs to do to save his friends.When Kevin Elliot promised to save SG-1 and Selmak, he assumed things would go to plan. They don't.





	Best-Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only up to S5 of SG-1, but these fics wanted to be written, so I apologize for what will undoubtedly be inconsistencies with later canon. Takes place during episodes 5.15 through 5.18 for SG-1, pre-series for Leverage. **Takes place in a different continuity than my other crossover fics**.

Somewhere deep in the recesses of his brain, Lieutenant Kevin Elliot can feel Lantash battling to keep them both alive long enough to save SG-1 and Selmak, and for all that he wants nothing more than to slip into sleep and let the Tok'ra finish healing him, he knows that would be a death sentence for the very people he's giving his life to save. So he digs the nails of the hand that isn't holding the poison into his palm, forcing himself to stay conscious.

The sound of the Jaffa horn is long and loud, and Kevin lets his head lean back against the tree behind him, listening closely for the sound of approaching Jaffa footsteps. When he finally manages to make them out, however, he only hears one set. He lifts his head and turns toward the approaching sound, trying to make out the oncoming threat.

The Jaffa that finds him in the clearing bears the mark of Zipacna, something Kevin only knows from the knowledge Lantash has poured into his mind. He puts his horn to his lips and summons the rest of the troops, and Kevin closes his eyes briefly. When he reopens them, he feels Lantash's strength slipping even as he himself grows strangely stronger. Then the Jaffa leans down, lifting Kevin by the collar of his uniform. "Where are your friends?"

Kevin just smirks up at him. "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you." The Jaffa drops him, scoffing a little as it does. It takes all Kevin's concentration not to crush the vial in his hand too soon. Wincing, Kevin forces himself to look back up at the Jaffa with as much strength as he can muster. "I know the formula your master is after, though. Take me to him and you may be able to save your life."

The Jaffa seems to contemplate him at that, curiosity in his gaze. "You… are Tok'ra…" he muses. Then a sinister smile slips over his features. "Oh, my master will be pleased to see you."

He hoists Kevin over his shoulders in a fireman's carry, ignoring the pained gasp Kevin can't stop from slipping past his lips. Then the Jaffa takes off toward where Kevin assumes the gate is, sounding a call from his horn again. Six more Jaffa join them soon enough, and between the seven of them, they get Kevin to the base camp near the gate.

Unfortunately that's where things start to go wrong. Instead of taking him directly to the gate where he could actually do enough damage to give SG-1 and Selmak time to get out, they seem to be bringing him to the heart of the base camp. For one long, desperate moment, Kevin's certain he's doomed not only himself but his friends as well. But the moment the thought crystallizes, so too does the realization that he's a good deal stronger than he was before the Jaffa brought him to the base camp. That Lantash has been continuing to heal him, despite how weak he has become. And, perhaps most importantly, that he may be able to do exactly what he needs to do to save his friends.

In one single, sweeping motion, Kevin throws himself over the shoulder of the Jaffa that's carrying him, sweeping his legs out from under him and breaking for the nearest edge of the base camp. He makes it through the underbrush and just far enough out of range to sneak toward the Stargate. There, just as he had hoped, Five of his Jaffa captors seem to have joined the others guarding the gate, all of them yelling at them to disperse to find Kevin. Kevin wastes no time. He presses the button on the vial and flings it toward the gathered Jaffa. He waits just long enough to see that they are indeed succumbing to the poison, then he turns tail to make a break for it, only to run smack dab into one of the other Jaffa that had taken him prisoner.

"Insolence!" the Jaffa snaps, though Kevin can see the fear in its eyes. "If you knew less than you did I would strike you down where you stand! But if you truly have the information Lord Zipacna seeks, I must bring you to him regardless of what you have done to my brethren. Now, be _still_."

Before Kevin can open his mouth to reply, the Jaffa strikes him hard, and he sees no more.

——

Zipacna doesn't put them in a sarcophagus. Kevin can tell Lantash is grateful for that, even if he isn't as grateful to be alive as Kevin thinks he should be.

_They will torture you for the information. You understand that, don't you?_

Kevin can't find it in him to care. They're alive, and that, at least, gives them a chance to get out of here. More of a chance than he'd thought they'd get. It's something.

When the chance finally comes in the form of an alleged rebel Jaffa raid, it comes just as Kevin had begun to agree with Lantash and think that they were, indeed, out of luck. Instead, when one of their normal guards comes sprinting in with a hara'kesh in hand, making a beeline for Kevin, rage in his features. "If the shol'va are to take this camp, they will not take you as well!"

Kevin doesn't have time to react. He can feel the way the hara'kesh is tearing into Lantash, and the way the Tok'ra isn't fighting nearly as hard as Kevin is sure he should be. But he can't find it in himself to draw enough breath to scream, let alone find the focus to urge Lantash to fight. Lantash had been the one to think they had no chance to survive this, and if he truly does not believe there is any chance at salvation—

Kevin feels it the instant Lantash dies, and in the split second after the Tok'ra's death, feels the soul-deep loss that comes from losing someone that knows you as intimately as Lantash had known him.

Then he snaps his eyes open again just in time to see one of his other guards take out the one that had killed Lantash with a blow to the head. Kevin stares at the newcomer—Karashi, he thinks his name is—trying to parse what just happened.

Karashi opens Kevin's cell, gesturing wildly to him. "Come! It is K'tano the rebel! You may yet be able to save yourself!"

For a split second, Kevin doesn't know what to do. Even just these few weeks of relying on Lantash's knowledge and certainty seem to have crippled his judgment. And yet, there, just on the edge, he can feel the remnants of Lantash urging him on. Trusting in a way he so rarely did in life. _You can save yourself, Kevin_ , the sensation seems to say. _Save yourself._

Trusting blindly, Kevin steps out of his cell, following his former captor.

——

Seeing Colonel O'Neill at K'tano's base camp is almost enough to send Kevin to his knees. The regret and shame is palpable when O'Neill recognizes him, but Kevin shakes it off before the Colonel can speak.

"I should've died, Colonel. It was dumb luck that I survived. I don't blame you. You did what I asked you to do. I don't blame you."

O'Neill sends him through the gate back to Stargate Command with orders to debrief General Hammond on everything. There's something familiar and comforting about following orders, but Kevin can also tell that this is the last time he's going to be walking through the Stargate. He may have wanted to serve and defend, but there's a time for everything, and, at the moment, his time has come.

He goes through the motions of his medical check and debrief, he listens to the General's orders, and, for a moment, considers obeying them.

Then he shakes his head. "Forgive me, General, but there's no need to go through the mess of reviving me legally. What happened up there… it changed me. I need some time. I need to walk away. I need… I need a new identity. I can't go back to being Lieutenant Kevin Elliot after having Lantash in my head for that long. There's too much in here now. Too much knowledge and hurt and understanding and pain. I can't go back to that. I don't even know if I want to."

"Well then, what do you want, son?"

"A new identity. A new start. A new life."

General Hammond nods slowly "If you're certain, son."

"I am."

"Very well then. I'll get you the paperwork as soon as possible."

Kevin nods, making his way out of the briefing room and into the temporary quarters he's been assigned. No one comes to find or talk to him except for the Sergeant that delivers the paperwork for his new identity. He stares at the paperwork for a long time, surprised at how easily the new name comes to him. For a long moment, he wonders if this is where his life had always been leading. If there was some greater purpose that brought him to this point. But he shakes the thought off, putting pen to paper and writing down the name that makes him feel suddenly strangely right in his skin for the first time since Revanna.

_Eliot Spencer_

In time, maybe the rest will fall into place. But for now, this is what he needs. A new name, a new life, a new start. Maybe this time he'll find something worth living for instead of something worth dying for. Maybe this time he'll understand what Lantash felt for Major Carter. Maybe this time he'll find his purpose.

But for now, if nothing else, at least he's found his name.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
